Charmed Forever
by Chunchkin
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige with husbands and kids. Prue, ghost, married to Andy
1. Intro

Charmed forever

"Light bulb!" exclaimed the slight figure of Page Mitchell-Matthews, and just as she said the words, a light bulb appeared in her hand in a shower of blue sparks. "OW!" She shouted and dropped it. Even though she was the youngest, and sometimes the smartest, of the Halliwells, she was still sometimes stupid enough to summon hot light bulbs into her bare hands.

"Paige?! What happened??"Shouted Prue Halliwell, running in and holding her hands up in a laughable karate stance with a spatula in her right hand.

"I figured out how to vanquish the Coroner demon!" she said proudly. "It says here in the Book, that to defeat Coroner demons, you need to use light, but not natural light, because they regenerate in it! So… you can use manufactured light!" she added at the skeptical look on her sister's face.

"Yeah! OK, but Paige don't you think…" Prue started but Paige cut her off.

"Sorry sis! No time for thinking! Gotta go buy myself a lamp!" She said and orbed out.

"Ugh! Kids…" Prue muttered under her breath, but then the front door opened and in came a laughing Piper Halliwell, herding Chris, Wyatt, Melissa and a bunch of groceries.

"And don't forget the sun block!" she shouted over her shoulder. Then, dismissing the confused look on her sister's face, she turned on her heels and marched to the kitchen, where she threw the groceries onto the table and massaged her arms.

"Hey Piper!" smiled the bright figure of Phoebe Halliwell, currently mixing a truth potion and with her hair in two bouncy bunches. "How did school go Liss?" she bent down and hugged her daughter.

"I didn't like it, coz Chris was scaring me about the demon that came last night!" Melissa recited and then stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Chris! You know not to do that!" Piper scolded and then added, "And if you keep showing off to your friends at school, then I will strip your powers!"

"What did I do?" Chris whined. "It was Melissa who was showing off!" He said and stuck his tongue out at Melissa.

"Yes, but she's young-" Piper began, but Phoebe cut her off.

"Listen, as fun as it is watching you attempting to raise your kids, I gotta go meet Henry." Phoebe said and leapt up.

"Henry? Paige's Henry? Ok, forgive me for over-reacting, but you are going to see you sister's husband…why?" Piper asked, looking suspicious.

"Because… I need to ask them to look after Mia, Liss and Sophie…I forgot to ask Paige this morning-" but then she stopped, as Prue collapsed onto the sofa. "Oh my god. Prue are you ok?" Phoebe asked, and ran over to her sister.

"Um…yeah, I think I've been here too long… Oh-oh! They're calling me! Gotta go bye!" she said and disappeared in a flash of white orbs.

"Bye!" shouted Chris, Phoebe and Piper simultaneously.

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" Phoebe said and hurried out the front door.


	2. The Kidnapping

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" Phoebe said and hurried out the front door.

"Wow... that girl needs a break!" Piper sighed. Then she headed towards the kitchen, where Melissa was poking at the truth potion.

"Aunt Piper... What's in this?" Melissa asked suspiciously. "I think you added too much rosemary... the smell is just too overpowering!" Melissa mumbled. "To balance it out, I'd recommend a touch of... basil!" She smiled brightly.

"Melissa! Don't touch that!" Piper said crossly. "And... why do you think... Hey you're right!" Piper said, looking incredibly shocked.

"Yup! I've been reading the Book of Shadows, and it says a pinch, not a teaspoon!" Melissa said. "Anyway, I need to get meet Sarah. She's gonna tell me how to make Gingerbread men!" Melissa grinned.

"Melissa, don't-" Piper said, but Melissa was already out of the door. "-Talk to strangers.." Piper finished.

"Piper!!!!" Paige orbed in and fell on the floor. "Demon at 6 o'clock!" Paige said, just as a Darklighter appeared.

"Aunt Piper, I forgot my ba-" Melissa came in, but the Darklighter lunged at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

"Meliss-" Piper shouted. But it was too late. The Darklighter grabbed Melissa and disappeared.


	3. The Fight

"Meliss-" Piper shouted. But it was too late. The Darklighter grabbed Melissa and disappeared.

_1 hour later_

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Phoebe shouted as she came in the Manor. "Turns out that Henry can... Oh hi Paige!" Pheobe smiled at her sister. Then she looked around and saw the mess around her. "Guys. What happened?" Phoebe asked, looking scared.

"Um... A Darklighter appeared, and he got away." Paige said, looking apologetic.

"Well, at least Melissa's at Sarah's house! How bad would it be if she was actually here!" Phoebe said, looking relieved. Then she froze. "Melissa _is_ at Sarah's house. Right?" Phoebe said, starting to panic. Then, when no-one answered, she broke down. "How could you? I leave you with her for 5 minutes and you let her get kidnapped by a Darklighter? What's wrong with you?! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Phoebe screamed and flopped onto the sofa. Then, in a pink flash Coop appeared.

"Hello Princess. You called?" Coop smiled at Phoebe, but then it vanished as he saw the look on her face. "Hey, Phoebes! What happened, sweetheart?" Coop sat down next to her.

"Melissa's gone Coop." Piper said. "A Darklighter came in, started shooting, and then Melissa came in because she forgot her-" Piper started to babble, but Coop cut her off.

"Wait a minute. You let our 10 year old daughter go to her friend's house... _alone??!!!_" Cupid asked angrily.

"No! She... escaped.." Piper mubled.

"I don't believe you!!! And you call yourself a mother!" Phoebe spat. Piper then, instantly recoiled as though Phoebe had slapped her.

"Well, at least _I _don't go around pretending that I'm still in high school! You b****!" Piper spat, equally harshly.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Prue Halliwell appeared at the wrong time.

This was because Phoebe Halliwell slapped Piper round the face.

______________________________________________________

I know that this is kinda drastic, but the next bit is better!


	4. Hopeless

"Oh my god! Piper... I'm so sorry!" Phoebe cried and threw herself down onto the sofa. "I just... You know when Barbas stole Wyatt and you were so scared..." Phoebe's voice shook. "That's how I feel now. I know it's not your fault, and I'm so sorry!" Phoebe started crying again.

"Shh." Piper went over to her sister's side. " I know honey. It's ok. We'll find her. After all...we are the Charmed Ones!" Piper smiled.

_2 hours later_

"I can't find her anywhere!" Piper exclaimed and set the scrying crystal down on the map of San Francisco. "I've tried everything. Scrying, calling a lost witch. I'm screwed. " Piper closed her eyes and lent against her husband, Leo's, shoulder. "Honey, are you sure that there's nothing more we can do?" Piper asked, begging the Gods for help.

"N-" But just as he started, the front door opened.

"Hey!" Billie Jenkins came in through the door. "Have you got anything?" She asked, flicking her dark blonde hair out of her chocolate eyes.

"No. I can't even think of any way on _how _to find her." Piper sighed. "I'm gonna go tell Phoebe." Piper said, looking incredibly defeated.

"Good luck." Billie said, patting her lightly on the shoulder. Piper smiled weakly at her.

********************

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Pheobe choked out. She trembled lightly against the kitchen table. "I thought you said that we'll find her. That we're the "Charmed Ones"." Pheobe mimicked Piper's voice. "Are you sure that there's nothing in the Book?" Phoebe asked, wanting at least one sliver of hope.

"I'm sorry honey. There isn't." Piper sighed, her voice breaking.

"Guys, I got it!" Paige shouted from the attic. Piper, Phoebe and Leo all looked at each other hopefully and ran upstairs.

_________________________________________________________________

Nice? Or not nice? Please comment!!


	5. Faithless

"Paige! What did you find out?" Phoebe sprinted to Paige´s side. Then, just as her heart leapt, it fell again. She saw the book open on the page entitled,"Summon the Coroner demon".

"Oh...Phoebe... I´m sorry, I meant I got how to find the Coroner demon." Paige looked helplessly at her sister.

"It´s fine. Paige, can you go to magic school and ask someone there about how to find Melissa?" Piper asked from the back of the room. She got up slowly from Grams´rocking chair at the table near the door, and headed over to Leo´s side.

"Sure." Paige smiled sadly at Phoebe. "We will find her you know. I promise" She patted Phoebe slightly on the shoulder and orbed out.

"I´m sorry Phoebs. We _will _find her though. Don´t worry." Piper patted Phoebe on the shoulder too and headed out to pick up all the kids from school.

_3 hours later_

Phoebe Halliwell lay on her bed in her apartment. She hastily wiped her tears every time they appeared on her face. She wondered what would happen if Melissa was... No. She couldn´t think about that. She had to keep faith. After all, when had their magic ever let them down, she asked herself. Then she realised. Prue,Andy,Mom,Grams...Cole. The list was endless. The list of innocent people that they were too late to save. Phoebe sighed.

_Knock,Knock_

Phoebe snapped around. It couldn´t..It wasn´t.. It WAS!

______________________________________________________________

What does Phoebe see? Find out after the break:-)

xxx Love all my devoted fans xxx


	6. Belthazor

"Oh...my...god!" Phoebe ran to the window. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Yep. There was no mistaking it. It was Cole.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed. He looked at her and smiled, staying completely still. She looked at him properly. He was slightly taller than when she had vanquished him. Vanquished him... _How did he get back?_ "PAIGE!" Phoebe shouted. Then, her half-sister appeared and orbed her out.

_At the Manor_

"Guys, I´m sure. It was Cole. He was real. I felt him." Phoebe stared out the window. "I felt him." Piper shook her head.

"Phoebs, there is absolutely _no_ way that that could have happened." Piper shook her head even more. "You´re just worrying about Melissa and so you´re hallucinating. It isn´t-can´t-be possible." Piper stopped shaking her head. "I´m sorry, but I´m worrying about you." Piper added at the hurt look on her sister´s face. Then, she crossed her arms and walked downstairs.

"Phoebe. Are you sure-?" Paige started to ask, but Phoebe cut her off.

"Paige. I _know_ it was Cole. So you´re either with me," Phoebe pointed to the book. "Or against me," she pointed to the stairs where Piper disappeared.

"I´m sorry. I guess I´m against you then." Paige looked apolegetically at her sister and walked downstairs too. Phoebe sighed and put her head in her hands. She started to shake uncontrollably.

"Melissa. If you´re out there... please...come home." Phoebe wiped her eyes hastily. She started heading downstairs to to Melissa´s room. She went over to her bed with her Disney Princesses duvet and touched it.

_"Mommy!"Melissa shouts. She is being chased by a Darklighter. Then, Cole throws an energy ball from behind him. He takes Melissa and shimmers out. Behind him is the sign ´Wilford Avenue´._

"Melissa!" Phoebe started running to the kitchen, when Paige orbs infront of her.

"What happened Phoebs?" Paige grabbed her and held her still, despite all of Phoebe´s efforts to escape.

"Melissa. Wilford Avenue. Orb. NOW!" Phoebe said, rushing Paige. Then, they both orbed out.

___________________________________________________

I know that I don´t write much, but I write lots of chapters. Sorry lizardmomma if you don´t think I write enough, but I write lots of chapters a day.

Love all my fans still and I want you to comment!!!!!!!!!!! xxxx


	7. The Premonition

"Phoebs, are you sure it was Wilford Avenue?"Paige asked her older sister, who at the moment was touching every wooden plank in sight for a premonition. Then, when she didn´t get an answer she said again,"PHOEBE!" Phoebe´s head snapped round.

"What?!" she asked heatedly and continued with her search.

"I was saying... ARE YOU SURE IT WAS WILFORD AVENUE!" Paige shouted as Phoebe kept on ignoring her. "Ugh..." She crossed her arms and put her weight on her right foot.

"Huh!" Phoebe shuddered as she touched the street sign. It was another premonition.

_At the Manor, Piper is with Chris and Wyatt in the living room, when all of a sudden Cole appears. Piper grabs Chris and runs. Wyatt is left alone. Piper sees Cole lunging at Wyatt and freezes him. Cole then unfreezes before Piper reaches Wyatt. Cole grabs Wyatt. Piper aims for Cole, but he shimmers out and she blows the TV up instead._

"Paige. Manor. Orb. NOW!" Phoebe grabbed onto Paige and they vanished in a shower of blue orbs.

_At the Manor_

"Piper!" Phoebe quickly let go of Paige as the orbed into the kitchen. "Piper-" Phoebe ran to the living room, but fell when she skidded on the TV antenna.

"You were right." Piper was on the floor, clutching Chris and her face was covered in tears. "Cole´s alive. He came and took Wya-" she couldn´t get any further, as she burst into a fresh round of tears.

"It´s ok, Piper..." Paige started, but Piper angrily cut her off.

"It´s _ok?!_" Piper mimicked Paige´s soprano voice. "It´s _OK?!_ How would you feel if one of your kids was taken? Huh?" Then, when Paige didn´t answer, Piper continued. "OH MY GOSH! I´m like so sorry!" she mocked a little schoolgirl voice. "Of course, Paige Matthews couldn´t even think about such a thing happening to one of her precious children, that no-one likes anyway, coz they look like their chin is an ass!" Piper finished. Phoebe, previously shocked, now started to stifle giggles.

"You think that´s funny?" Paige said, hurt that the one sister that she had always stuck by-

"Stuck by? Paige, you walked out on me when I was trying to find my daughter! You totally deserved that!" Phoebe burst out, and when she realized what she had said, she clapped her hands round her mouth. "I mean-"

"How did you know tha-" Paige stopped. She realized what Phoebe had done. "You cast a _spell_?! Um hello....PERSONAL GAIN!!!" Paige shouted at her.

"OK, fine, I´ll reverse it;

"_I don´t wanna hear her thoughts no more,  
Cause she reckons she´s too good a witch,  
Take her thoughts, please, from my mind,  
The thoughts of Paige Matthews, the Bit-_"

"Hey!"


	8. The Underworld

Phoebe looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Paige. You just don't know what it's like. I mean, Liss and Wyatt are now gone and- Oh my god!" Phoebe closed her eyes and her body shuddered. "He's trying to recreate the Power of Three." She opened her eyes and looked at Paige. "He's coming for Henry!"

Paige gasped. "Wait. Which Henry?" Paige's breath started getting choppier. "Where? How? WHEN?" Paige started to shout. "Well, we can stop it at least, right?" Paige looked at Phoebe. "Right?" Phoebe looked away. She sat down, her face in her hands. "Oh God. It's happened, hasn't it?" Her voice wobbled. She felt a strange sense of dejavu. Phoebe was in this very spot a few hours ago. "I'm sorry Phoebe and Piper. We will find them. I know it. We'd better get to magic school. Come on." Paige held her hands out and her sisters walked over to her and took her hands in theirs uncertainly. She orbed them out.

_In the underworld_

Melissa, Wyatt and Henry looked at their surroundings. They had seen this place in the Book, but had never been here. Apart from Wyatt, that is. He remembered only too well the time when Barbas had taken him and tried to kill him. He looked at his cousins now. They were in the demon equivalent of a crystal cage. He looked up and tried to orb, but it was no use. He just hit the walls and fell, his arms bruising. Melissa scrambled over to Wyatt. "Are you ok?" She helped him up.

"Yeah, fine." He grunted. Melissa checked for cuts, and when she was sure that there weren't any, she went back to her place in the cage. Closing her eyes, she started muttering spells.

_When time has passed,  
And sorrow gone,  
Return us now,  
To our rightful home._

_A light to guide us,  
A spell to free,  
Save us now,  
To be with... mommy?_

She sighed. It was no use. Her spells were hardly Shakespeare! She looked up and gasped. Cole was standing outside the cage, with a glistening athame in his hand. His lip curled over his teeth and he slowly started to approach the cage.


End file.
